Notas para Ino
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #49! Ino sonrió, y ahora fue él quien la besó. Nadie nunca la sorprendería tanto como Sasuke Uchiha. AU


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Viñeta #49**

 **Notas para Ino**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

El pleito esa vez había sido mucho más grande que las anteriores; o bueno, Ino no estaba muy segura de poder llamarle pleito a solo gritar mientras Sasuke pretendía estar escuchando. En una discusión se necesitaban dos, y en su relación era como si él nunca estuviese allí.

—¡Estoy harta! —gritó, rompiendo otro de esos adornos mesoamericanos que Sasuke tenía en su sala, aunque, como era natural, él no dijo nada al respecto, solo aumentando la ira de la muchacha —¡Eres tan...! ¡Eres tan...! ¡Argh! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?! —Ino gruñó mientras contenía las lágrimas, llevándose ambas manos al rostro. Ya ni siquiera recordaba porqué había iniciado esa pelea, pero lo que ahora la enfurecía era el hecho de que podría destruir cada objeto valioso en el departamento de su novio y ni aún así él diría nada. Él nunca decía nada, y, estaba segura, ni aún juntando todas las palabras que le había dicho en dos años de relación llegarían a las cien.

Pero no todo era culpa de Sasuke. Desde niños sabía que él no era alguien de muchas palabras, y para cuando comenzaron a salir lo tenía bien asumido. Ella se le había declarado. Sasuke solo le había tocado la frente con dos dedos, mostrándole una de sus escasísimas sonrisas para hacerle saber que aceptaba sus sentimientos. Tal vez tontamente había creído que él cambiaría, pero en dos años ni una sola vez le había dicho más de diez palabras juntas, ni se había reído de sus bromas, ni le había dicho que todo estaría bien cuando estaba triste. En dos años, ni una sola vez le había dicho que la amaba a pesar de que ella se lo decía a cada oportunidad, e incluso lo gritaba en la calle de ser necesario.

Sasuke nunca la había mirado a los ojos para decirle algo bonito, sino que siempre parecía ausente, estando cerca pero al mismo tiempo muy lejos; nunca le daba palabras de aliento, nunca le hablaba de su día, o de las cosas que le gustaban cuando era pequeño, llegando al punto de que, dos años después, aún sintiera que salía con un completo desconocido. Claro que sabía cosas de él, cosas que desde niños había aprendido al tratarlo, pero sentía que sabía sobre Sasuke lo mismo que cualquier persona que lo conociera, y que cada vez que intentaba ir más profundo, simplemente no había nada. Eso volvió a llenarla de ira, así que tomó lo primero que encontró, una horrenda y deforme figurilla de arcilla, y cuando intentó romperla se topó con las fuertes manos de Sasuke impidiéndoselo. Al fin le había dado algún signo de vida.

—Esa no —le dijo, con esa voz tan profunda y que Ino escuchaba tan pocas veces que siempre lograba causarle un estremecimiento. Sasuke entonces le quitó la figurilla y con mucho cuidado la dejó en su sitio, indicándole con ese gesto que ya no tenía nada más para decir.

—¿Te das cuenta... —Ino volvió a levantar la voz, aún más furiosa que antes —de que llevamos dos años de relación y ni siquiera sé por qué demonios esa porquería de arcilla te gusta tanto? —musitó, con la voz estremecida —¡No sé nada sobre ti, Sasuke! ¡No sé nada porque tú nunca me hablas! No sé como se llamaba tu primer mascota, no sé a qué edad aprendiste a andar en bicicleta, ¡no sé absolutamente nada sobre tu vida! ¡Y no me mires como si me hubiera vuelto loca! —Lo amenazó, rompiendo un vaso de vidrio contra el suelo. Después pareció calmarse un momento, aunque más que calmada la joven Yamanaka se veía extremadamente triste —Yo siempre te lo digo todo —susurró, en un hilo de voz —aún las cosas más tontas y sin sentido, pero no te interesa. Como ahora. Ni siquiera estás mirándome... —sollozó, mirándolo con una súplica muda. Si Sasuke, en ese instante, la hubiera mirado a los ojos, ella hubiera sido capaz de perdonarlo todo una vez más, pero él seguía mirando la deforme figurilla, dándole la espalda —Sasuke... —suspiró, limpiándose las lágrimas con un puño ante su negativa a mirarla. Así que, recogiendo la poca dignidad que sentía que le quedaba, Ino tomó su bolso y pasó sobre los escombros. Solo entonces Sasuke volteó.

—Ino —la llamó, alzando la voz de forma tal que ella se sorprendió, y no pudo evitar detenerse y volver a mirarlo, pero al hacerlo Sasuke de nuevo bajó la cabeza, hablando apenas en un susurro —Sí me interesa —le dijo, decepcionándola profundamente.

—Entonces pruébalo —ordenó; Sasuke guardó silencio —Eso creí —Ino se tragó sus lágrimas y abrió la puerta, deteniéndose un momento, con la esperanza que vislumbrar algún tipo de reacción en Sasuke, pero éste permaneció igual de impasible, parado en la sala de su casa, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Solo una vez dentro de la seguridad de su coche, Ino se permitió derrumbarse y lloró.

...

Era medianoche cuando Ino escuchó la puerta de su departamento abriéndose. Eso la sorprendió; Sasuke tenía la llave desde hacía un año, pero nunca había ido hasta allí por su cuenta, mucho menos en la madrugada. Pero era él, lo supo cuando lo escuchó carraspear en la sala, así que corrió a poner el seguro de su habitación y se tapó hasta la cabeza. Si Sasuke había ido hasta allí para convencerla de perdonarlo con su presencia no se lo haría fácil. Además, se había pasado las últimas dos horas llorando, y su rostro estaba hecho un desastre. No obstante, a pesar de que oía sus pasos moviéndose por todo el apartamento, en ningún momento Sasuke intentó entrar a verla, y de un momento para otro, sin darse cuenta, volvió a caer profundamente dormida.

Cuando Ino despertó a la mañana siguiente sentía que le dolía todo el cuerpo y los ojos de tanto llorar. Seguía furiosa y dolida, y no tenía idea de si Sasuke seguía en su casa, pero tenía que empezar el día, así que se levantó y entró al sanitario; se lavó la cara, se secó y cuando miró su reflejo encontro una pequeña nota pegada en el espejo.

 _"Cuando era niño, tenía un dinosaurio de felpa. Ese era mi juguete preferido, porque mi hermano lo había ganado para mí en una feria"_

Ino parpadeó, confundida al principio antes de darse cuenta de que esa era la elegante y estilizada caligrafía de Sasuke. Entonces, al voltear, notó que había otro papel pegado en la puerta.

 _"El nombre de mi primer mascota fue Nekomata. Era un gato persa de pelaje blanco con algunas manchas negras como rayas. Creo que ha sido el animal que más he amado en mi vida"_

Sin poder contener una sonrisa, Ino abrió la puerta y salió al pequeño corredor, notando que había muchas más notas pegadas a lo largo en las paredes.

 _"Nunca aprendí a andar en bicicleta. Cuando tenía cuatro años me caí y jamás volví a subirme en una"_

 _"Mis programas favoritos de la televisión son los de detectives. Cualquier otra cosa apesta"_

 _"No tengo una comida favorita, pero si tuviera que elegir, serían los tomates"_

 _"Mi color favorito es el azul"_

 _"Siempre he querido ser policía"_

 _"Nunca se lo dije, pero Naruto es el mejor y el único amigo que he tenido"_

 _"Podrá parecer que nada me asusta, pero le tengo pavor a las cobayas. No me gustan; son ratas sin cola, dientones y hacen ruidos extraños"_

La joven Yamanaka no pudo suprimir una pequeña risa.

 _"Cuando era niño caí por un pozo en un lago congelado. Estuve como cinco minutos bajo el agua hasta que mi hermano me rescató. Desde entonces no me gusta nadar"_

Ino parpadeó, recordando el viaje que había hecho con Sasuke a la playa el verano anterior; recordó que lo había notado extraño, pero también que no le había prestado atención.

Sasuke probablemente había sufrido cuando ella se enojó ante su negativa de meterse al mar para acompañarla. Ino se sintió culpable por haberse preocupado más por querer que él le hiciera caso que por notar que algo le incomodaba.

 _"Algo de lo que no estoy muy argulloso es de que gané un concurso de comer salchichas a los 11"_

 _"(Es mentira, ganar ese concurso fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida)"_

 _"Cuando tenía 12 besé por accidente a Naruto. Ése fue mi primer beso, y eso, para mi desgracia, no es mentira"_

 _"Me gusta el silencio y el olor a café por las mañanas, también prefiero la música clásica por sobre todos los estilos musicales"_

 _"Siempre me he mordido las uñas del pulgar. Sé cuánto odias que la gente haga eso, así que siempre lo hago a escondidas"._

 _"Una de mis cosas favoritas en el mundo es cuando te recoges el cabello"_

 _"A veces miro caricaturas, pero lo hago por las mañanas o en las noches, porque sé que no te gustan y las consideras tontas e infantiles"_

Ino siguió leyendo cientos de notas más sobre Sasuke, pequeñas anécdotas de su infancia, las cosas que le gustaban y cuáles no, hasta que salió del corredor y entró en la sala, notando que también había notas allí, pegadas alrededor de distintos muebles, formando un camino hacia el sofá, donde, para su sorpresa, Sasuke estaba acostado, durmiendo rodeado de rotuladores y papeles de colores.

 _"Siempre me molestó que te colgaras de mí en la escuela, pero nunca te lo impedí. Supongo que en el fondo quería que lo hicieras"._

 _"Cuando teníamos catorce pensaba que solo eras otra tonta niña superficial, entonces un día te vi golpeando a unos niños que maltrataban a Sakura con tu mochila y me gustaste"_

Ino se sonrojó. Recordaba haber defendido a Sakura de los abusones muchas veces, pero no recordaba la vez de la que Sasuke hablaba, y se preguntó cómo era posible que él recordara algo como aquello.

 _"Cuando estábamos en preparatoria me declaraste tu amor en San Valentín. Yo te rechacé de forma nada amable y usaste las flores que tenías en la mano para golpearme. Supongo que me enamoré de ti desde ese instante"_

 _"Me di cuenta de que te amaba durante el diluvio que nos atacó en nuestro viaje al campo que Naruto organizó en nuestro primer año de universidad. Recuerdo tu cara enojada cuando viste a un perro callejero mojándose afuera de la posada, y tus quejidos porque nadie hacía nada para ayudarlo. Entonces saliste de la casa, buscaste algunas bolsas, unos palos y demás y tú sola, bajo la lluvia, le hiciste una casa provisional para que pudiera protegerse. Fue entonces que supe que te amaría hasta el fin de mis días"_

La joven Yamanaka pestañeó. Recordaba vagamente ese día, y de nuevo le sorprendió que, una vez más, Sasuke pareciera recordarlo con mucha más claridad que ella.

 _"No me importa que rompas todos los adornos de mi casa, pero no puedo dejar que rompas el muñeco de arcilla. Es especial para mí, porque tú lo hiciste durante nuestra primera cita, cuando te llevé a ese taller de cerámica. Tal vez no lo recuerdes porque estabas tan molesta de que tu jarrón se hubiese echado a perder que lo arrojaste a la basura, pero yo lo recuperé y lo he tenido desde entonces"_

Ino ahogó un grito de sorpresa con su mano, pues ni siquiera recordaba la escena que Sasuke describía; o mejor dicho, la había olvidado hasta ese momento.

 _"Recuerdo lo que usabas la primera vez que te vi. Llevabas puesto un vestido rosado, y unos zapatos del mismo color. Teníamos tres años, y pasaste junto a tu madre frente a mi casa, con un helado de fresa en la mano. Llevabas el cabello corto entonces"_

 _"La primera vez que hicimos el amor me quedé toda la noche despierto junto a ti. Te veías tan hermosa y tranquila dormida. Creo que es el recuerdo más feliz que tengo"_

Ino volvió a taparse la boca con una mano, pero esa vez para contener un sollozó. Las palabras de Sasuke eran tan hermosas que de nuevo sentía ganas de llorar, solo que de felicidad.

Y entonces lo miró, dormido sobre el sofá. Todavía quedaban un par de notas sobre la mesa junto a él.

 _"A veces, quisiera que fuera más fácil para mí decirte todo lo que pienso. Sé que eso te lastima, y soy la última persona en el mundo que quisiera hacerte daño. Por eso lo siento"_

 _"El que sea incapaz de decirte en voz alta lo que siento, no quiere decir que no te ame"_

 _"Ino Yamanaka, eres lo último en lo que pienso antes de irme a dormir, y lo primero al despertar"_

 _"Sé que muchas veces soy un idota, pero debes saber que te amo más de lo que nunca amé a nadie, y como sé que no amaré a otra persona. Y siento no poder decírtelo, pero las palabras simplemente no me salen"_

 _"Perdóname por todo. Te amo. Por favor, nunca lo dudes"_ ,

Decía la última nota. Al leerla, Ino apretó todas las papeletas contra su pecho y sonrió, dejándolas sobre la mesa para acostarse sobre Sasuke y besarlo, haciendo que éste despertara y posara sus ojos en ella, acariciándole la mejilla mientras seguía en la bruma de sus sueños, pero, al ser consciente de que se trataba de la realidad, igualmente dejó su mano allí, mirando fijamente a los ojos de su novia, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no encontrara las palabras. E Ino sonrió, acariciando su pálida mejilla también, besándolo una vez más.

—Lo sé —susurró, pegando sus frentes con cariño —Trabajaremos en ello más adelante... Tenemos el resto de nuestras vidas para hacerlo —sonrió, y ahora fue Sasuke quien la besó.

Nadie nunca la sorprendería tanto como Sasuke Uchiha. Atesosaría esas notas por resto de su vida.

* * *

 **Feliz año nuevo a todas las personas del foro! Y que este 2019 la familia SasuIno siga creciendo**

 **H.S.**


End file.
